Padme Amidala
: "She was very beautiful and kind, but she was sad for all the lost she had experienced..." : ―Rebecca Montana, to everyone at Padme Amidala's Funeral, all were quiet apart from the sobbing. : Padme Amidala is a leading role character In Star Wars Galactic War. She is also plays a lead role in the 3 spin off series, Star Wars Galactic Senate, Star Wars Galactic Jedi and Star Wars Galactic. She also returns in Star Wars the Final Galactic which is a special 2 hour finale special that is separate from the final season of Star Wars Galactic. : Season 1 : We first meet Padme Amidala in the pilot of Season One in Star Wars Galactic War. Padme Was addressing the senate about the removal of Stormtroopers to help with Galactic Peace. Part way through her speech someone tried to shoot at her. The Senate erupted in fear and She was escorted out of the senate where she along with Captain Panaka, Dorme Bloom, Leia Amidala, Sade, C3PO and R2D2 were put on her shipped and were flown to a hidden base on Ord Mentall. On the way to Ord Mentall they stopped for a refill of fuel and they had to exit the ship. Suddenly they were being shot at. All of the clones protecting Padme were shot and so was Sade who was pretending to be Padme. Padme and Dorme hopped on another ship and drove off only to be attacked by Count Dooku, and he revealed that he wasn't dead after all. : It was later revealed that the assassination attempts were done by Asajj Ventress and Count Dooku, who are rebuilding the Sith Empire with the Help of Darth Sidious. : Once Padme had escaped from Count Dooku and Arrived at the Base on Ord Mentall she had many events happen to her. In Season 1 episode 3 she found out that Luke was MIA (Missing in action), she also found out that Anakin was one of the jedi's signed on to protect her. She hadn't seen Anakin for 10 years which is when she ended things with him as he was becoming dangerous. : Throughout season 1 and 2 she became very close friends with Dorme Bloom. She tried to rekindle her romance with Anakin when he came back but he betrayed her by turing to the darkside. She lost connection with Luke throughout season 1 and 2 as he was being convinced to join the darkside by Count Dooku's daughter, Hayley Dooku. : In the season 1 Finale an argument with Anakin Skywalker reached intense heights before The Darkside arrived to kill Padme. In the season cliffhanger Padme's status was unknown but where the ship crashed she was presumed dead. : Season 2 : In season 2 it was revealed that she had survived the ship crashing into the Ord Mattel Base. With the arrival of Mace Windu and Yoda created many conflicts between the Jedi and her Security people. First Han starts to toy with the idea of the force and then makes a move on Leia. This causes Padme to fire him. In season 2 episode 2 Padme re-hires Han Solo and agrees to let him and Leia date. In season 2 episode 3 Padme wants to host a meeting with her friends in the senate to discuss the rebellion. Padme has to pretend the meeting is a party. Even though they at first say no, padme managed to convince the Jedi council to let her along with Dorme, Han and Chewbacca go back to the senate to organise a "party" to happen at the base. In season 2 episode 5 Dorme confides in Padme and she tells her about how she had sex with Han Solo and she is pregnant. Padme is disgusted and doesn't talk to her for a few days. Padme tells Leia what happens and Leia punches Dorme right in the face as Han Solo walks in. When the party took place in the Season 2 Finale Padme rekindled with her old flame, Bail Organa. Unbeknownst to her all of the Jedis and the security people were gassed, leaving everyone at the party unprotected. Later on in the night she was held hostage by Luke Skywalker, Hayley Dooku and Asor Patana (who is a senator) as they had joined the Darkside. She watches all of her friends die and Luke points a gun at Leia, Asor points a gun at Bail and Hayley points a gun at Padme. Suddenly a gun goes off and the season ended not knowing who got shot but Padme was one of the possible victims. : Season 3 : In the Season 3 opening it is revealed that Dorme shot Asor Patana and Padme didn't get shot. Padme tries to save Dorme when Luke and Hayley take her away. With the new arrival of four new Jedi's, Barris Offee, Luminara Unduli, Shakk Tii and Sasse Tiin, there are more Jedi's that can protect Padme and fight against the Darkside. In Season 3 Episode 3 Padme starts to become really good friends with Barris, Luminara and Shakk Ti. She also becomes more and more involved in the decisions with in the Jedi Council. She starts to modernise the laws in the Jedi Order and she manages to convince Barris offee to stop always wearing her Hood up. This creates quite a fuss particularly with Luminara Unduli as it is not acceptable for a Mirilian to be wearing her hair out. In season 3 episode 4 Padme, Captain Panaka, Leia Amidala, Han Solo and Chewbacca sneak out of the base to try and find where The Darkside has taken Dorme. They find clues that suggest that Barris Offee is working with the Darkside. In Season 3 Episode 5 Padme shows her findings to the Jedi Council and they lock Barris up. Padme confronts Barris and demands her to tell her where Dorme is. While Padme screams at Barris, Leia receives a frightening video of Asajj Ventress beating dorme and cutting her hair off and forcing an abortion. Padme convince the Jedi Council to go and save Dorme. In season 3 episode 6 Padme has a a close moment with Captain Panaka and their love is consummated in an escape pod on Padme's ship. Padme almost gets beheaded when Luminara reveals she is the one working for the Sith along with Sasse Tiin. But before she is beheaded Barris Offee appears and fights Luminara off. Padme's scream can be heard in the final seconds of the cliffhanger episode as the screen fades to black. ::